Interveiw with a Killer
by Kira Krueger
Summary: Asidia is a girl fascinated by the murders in Springwood, and wants to catch The Sprinwood Slasher, when she does they play a ten night game, of 20 questions...Starts out retarded and gets better...Reveiws are more than welcome.
1. Welcome to Elm Street

Asidia Venetta Harrow was an exceptionally bright seven year old girl.

She also had an obsession with unsolved murder cases that had a tendency to make others shy away from her, and yet attract others who got to know her out of morbid curiosity.

She lived with her mother (Sandy), father (Jerome), and Sister (Cherry), in a house on 1342 Elm Street.

Life was perfect for her there.

Unsolved child murders were plentiful, and the killer hadn't been caught yet.

Her Father worked for the Springwood police department, so naturally Asidia wanted to see justice done by the Killer.

Whoever it was had evaded police to long, and the national government had oppted to help if necessary.

Her Mother owned a convenient store two streets over, and Asidia could always get the latest on the Killer.

So, it was no surprise that on sunday morning, when Asidia woke-up, she would go flip on the news, eat cheerios and comment on the Killer, green eyes darting to the screen and then to the bowl.

"Not those ghastly murders!" Her mother scolded, switching off the television.

Cherry bustled down the hallway toward her sister.

"Yeah, Why don't I walk you to your friend Katherine's house?"

Mrs. Harrow smiled.

"That would be great! I'll call Mr. Krueger and set it up...It really is a shame his wife ran off and left him with a little one to raise." Mrs. Harrow added before scurrying from the room.

"And ask if he needs help with anything!" Cherry squealed, flipping her strawberry blonde hair.

Asidia gagged after her mother left the room.

Cherry directed her attention on Asidia.

"Go get ready and don't make me look bad in front of Frederick, I, er- mean Mr. Krueger...Damn his wife was an idiot for running off in the first place...Have you ever _seen_ him, he's so _manly_..." Cherry sighed dreamily.

Asidia stared at Cherry.

"Duh, I know what he looks like...he's only my best friend's dad, and since when were you on first name basis with him?"

Cherry huffed unhappily.

"Well, I'm not officially on first name basis with him, but I will be some day...right after he asks me to marry him!" Cherry spit haughtily.

Asidia snorted.

"If he's smart, he'll run the second he sees you coming."

The look of indignation that crossed Cherry's face was priceless.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

The sister's tore up the stairs quickly fussing all the while.

In the kitchen, Mrs. Harrow was busily talking into the phone.

"And Cherry wanted to know if there was anything she could do for you. I think she has a slight crush on you actually, and after meeting you for the first time yesterday, I can see why she why she goes about the house saying how 'good looking' you are...Just yesterday..."

On the other end of the phone there was a slight pause.

"MOM!" Cherry shrieked.

The voice on the other end hesitated, processing the information carefully.

"Nothing she can do that I can think of..."

Cherry's mood changed.

The voice on the other end of the phone began again.

"Well, I suppose I'll be going now...Goodbye."

"Goodbye, . Thanks again."

"No problem."

____Krueger Household___

Freddy beckoned his daughter to him after replacing the phone on the cradle.

"Promise me you'll never like boys...especially the big ones."

Katherine's eyes searched her father's face.

"Why Daddy?" She asked with unbounded curiosity.

"Just promise."

Katherine held up her pinky, Her father mirrored her.

"I pinky promise Daddy."

They locked pinkys and shook on it.

"Now, I'm going to be in the basement. When Cherry gets here with Asidia tell her I'm out, and then knock on the door three times."

He illistrated the whole motion.

"'Kay Daddy!"

Katherine skipped off right when the door rang.

Freddy jumped.

"I've gotta..."

Cherry strolled in.

" Hello, Mr. Krueger! How are you?"

He cringed on the inside, but on the outside he pasted a friendly smile on his face, and turned around.

" Hello Cherry, It's so nice to see you! I'm fine...and yourself?"  
"Better now." Cherry mumbled.

The pukey feeling he got when around Cherry was threatening to spill into reality.

Pretending he hadn't heard:

"What was that? I'm afraid I didn't hear you..."

"I'm fantastic. Thank you for asking!"

He was wearing his signature sweater at the moment.

Cherry sighed focusing on the sweater and imagining what wass underneath.

He coughed.

She looked up, going scarlet.

"Focus. My eyes are up here."

"I'm sorry, mom said...that stuff...its not true, or anything."

Freddy rolled his eyes, teenagers were so perverted...It was amusing to a point.

She had crossed that point.

The little girls rushed past, pushing Cherry into Freddy.

"Oops, sorry!" Cherry apologized.

The vomit...it was close.

"No, entirely my fault...I shouldn't have been taking up the hallway."

Cherry was blushing, and smiling...Crap, she had to get out of here before he was sick.

"You know, you could go back home and tell your mother, that your here."

"I'd be home though."

"Oh darn, your right...um, you could..."

Cherry sighed.

"You should probably go home and help Mom with dinner."

Cherry hissed.

Freddy was overjoyed.

"Oh, and here I am keeping you from helping your Mom...I'm so sorry!"

Cherry walked to the front door and said her goodbyes.

After seeing Cherry round the corner, and seeing Asidia migrate back to the yard, he slammed the door.

"Yay! That snot nosed little...girl is gone!"

He moved the celebration to the basement.

The girls didn't see him for the rest of the evening.

"Very curious." Asidia said outloud, logging it away.

"What?" Katherine asked.

Asidia smiled.

"Nothing. I want to play..."

"Fariy-Princess castleland!" Katherine finished.

Both girls giggled and started their game.


	2. Tea Time

After half an hour of playing Fairy-princess Castleland, Asidia's curiosity got the better of her.

"Kathrine?" She called to the other girl, "I'm going to the bathroom...I'll be back in a minute."

Kathrine was to absorbed in twirling around the yard in her costume that she stored in the play house had made her.

Asidia envied Katherine and her Father.

Katherine got whatever she wanted, and was the coolest Dad ever.

One time when Asidia had been over to play, she and Katherine decided they would play tea party...With _**real **_China cups and tea.

So, they assembled stuffed animals around the coffee table in the living room, and began their search for cups and tea.

Asidia made the tea like her Mom had shown her, and unpacked the cookies her and her mother had made.

They were chocolate chip sugar cookies.

Asidia couldn't help but snatch one from the plate to her left.

She quickly popped one into her mouth.

"Asidia?" Katherine called from the doorway.

Asidia nearly spit the cookie out, only just managing to swallow it painfully.

"Yes, Katherine?"

"I've found the cups. Are you ready?"

When Asidia had seen the cups, her eyes have bulged out of her skull.

The china was a delicate white with a dainty pink rim at the top.

"But, those are _real_ cups...Why don't we use the pretend ones your Dad got you?"

Katherine pouted.

"Daddy always said Mommy would want me to use them some day...And Daddy's don't lie...right?"

Asidia had to admit, Katherine had an excellent point.

So the two little girls spent the evening playing tea party, everything seemed to pass without incident.

Until Asidia began to help Katherine put the things away.

Katherine safely replaced her cup in the cabinet, and Asidia was just beginning to extend her hand, when suddenly a voice directly behind them startled her.

"What are you two trouble makers doing in here?"

Asidia felt the smooth porcelain slide effortlessy through her fingers.

As much as she tried to move, catch the cup before the floor claimed it.

Her body wouldn't move, the muscles tense marble under her skin.

The sickly seconds passed at the cup whizzed through the air.

The rush of air passing it rang loud in her ears.

After an eternity it hit the floor with a shatter.

Asidia began to cry.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!"

Father and Daughter exchanged a look of shock.

Katherine hugged Asidia.

"It wasn't your fault! Daddy shouldn't have startled you like that. Bad Daddy!" Katherine giggled.

"I wouldn't be the first time I've been bad Katherine..." He had whispered.

Asidia wasn't sure if they were suppose to hear that or not.

Mr. Krueger picked up the pieces, and took them to the basement.

It all ended in the basement.


	3. Can't Deny You Anything

To further continue the memory, Asidia had to think hard.

His blue eyes had been thoughtful...He had done something totally unexpected.

He picked up the remaining three cups, caressed the side of each and handed one to Asidia and Katherine keeping one for himself.

He then instructed them to:

"Throw it as far as you can. Katherine you first."

Katherine obediently stepped forward, slung back her arm, and let the cup go sailing.

It cleared the couch and coffee table hitting the wall with a crack.

Asidia's heart cracked too.

Mr. Krueger had smiled and patted Katherine on the head.

"Atta girl, I'll go next."

He walked through the tidy kitchen, into the cluttered living room, past the stuffed toys, and to the window.

Mr. Krueger opened it fully.

Katherine and Asidia craned their necks trying to sneak a peek at what was going on.

He was calculating the distance from the kitchen to the tree.

After a moment he tromped back to the kitchen.

"Watch." He commanded.

The two girls gave a final glance at Mr. Krueger himself, and, instead, shifted their gazes to the porcelain cup.

He drew back his arm like a well sprung trap, it snapped back around sending the china sailing across the span of kitchen and living room, while finally hitting it's mark.

The glass tinkled as if a small protest to being treated so savagely.

Asidia's fingers flexed around the final cup's slender handal.

The Krueger's looked at her expectantly.

Asidia half whimpered and half hissed, while shrinking back, fine china still in hand.

That gave the Krueger's a chance to progress forward cornering Asidia, who, already felt like a caged animal.

The only time she'd ever felt that way at Katherine's house.

She began trembling.

The glass beginning to slip from her grasp dangerously...

Mr. Krueger's eyes were shining bright and excited.

Asidia was beginning to cry and immediately, Freddy's eyes dulled.

He bent down, leaning close to the child, she instintively held out the cup thinking that he would confiscate it even if she didn't surrender it quietly.

Freddy glanced briefly at the white enamaled glass.

The hate for that particular object of interest was evident in the reluctant, shallow sigh that followed a quickly receeding smile.

Asida's fingers tightened their grip automatically.

Mr. Krueger's voice was soft, reasurring, and persausive.

"Why don't you keep it? If you don't want to play the game, you don't have to....You always have choices Asidia, remember that."

His clear blue eyes had bore into her green ones.

Cherry had the right idea, Mr. Krueger _was_ 'good-looking' as Cherry so often put it.

Suddenly, Asidia wanted to please him, make him think well of her...Do what Cherry couldn't...make him notice her.

She sniffled and wiped her face on her arm.

She marched to the front yard.

Katherine and Mr. Krueger following slowly, pacing themselves so they wouldn't distract her from her aim.

She opened the front door confidently striding over to the middle of the sidewalk.

She quickly fired at the same tree Mr. Krueger had, and she too found her mark.

After the last shatter was heard for the day, Mr. Krueger hugged Asidia fondly.

"Why don't Katherine and I walk you home, and maybe we'll all stop to get..."

"ICE CREAM!!" Katherine yelled, causing the other two individuals near her to go deaf for a moment.

"Anything you say Kat." Freddy answered ruffling her hair, and then catching a stray lock between his fingers.

"Your _so_ like your mother when you beg me for things, I can't deny you of _**anything**_."

Katherine smiled happily at her father.

"I love you Daddy! Your the best Daddy ever!" She squealed grabbing her shoes and putting them on the wrong foot.

Her father laughed helping her set things right, so they could get a snack before Asidia got home.

Asidia wondered inwardly about what Mrs and Mr. Krueger's relationship had been like at home...

Because if that cup was hers and he look at it that way...

She shuttered and pushed the thought aside.

_Ouch._

_Something hard sucked Asidia out of her memories._

_She looked up to see Mr. Krueger blocking her enterance to the basement. _

_He stared down at her apologetically._

"_Do you need something Asidia?"_

_Without thinking Asidia burst out the question she was dying to ask:_

"_What happened to Mrs. Krueger?"_

_Freddy's eyes were flaming._

_Through clenched teeth he managed to say:_

"_Who the hell wants to know?!"_


	4. Too Many Questions

Asidia stepped back mouth opened slightly allowing her a childish 'Oh...'

Freddy calmed himself, taking a few deep breaths and counting to ten, started over again.

"Well, Asidia I'll tell you what happened...She ran off with another man, leaving me to raise Katherine all by myself."

Asidia looked down and shook her head.

Mr. Krueger continued quietly, "Do you think that's fair?"

Asidia thought for a minute gently tugging at her red-brown hair.

Freddy tried to keep his tone in different, "I'm asking your opinion you know."

"You mean, you actually want, no, care, to know what I think?" Asidia trilled happily.

Mr. Krueger looked slightly taken aback by Asidia's comment.

"Of course I do...I listen to Katherine's opinions, so why wouldn't I listen to yours too...you know parents should listen to kids...you guys have important things to say too, plus, when I was a kid, I never got the chance to say the way I felt about things at..."

Freddy gulped.

"home. I refuse to put anyone else in that situation, so please, by all means, what do you think?"

Asidia shook her head sadly.

"I'd have to know a little more about the circumstances to make an acurate judgement...No offense."

Mr. Krueger laughed heartily, tears streaming down his face, that's how hard he laughed.

"I guess Jerome's police tactics have rubbed off on you too."

Asidia stared daggers at Mr. Krueger.

No one insulted her thinking or passion for solving crimes.

Two no-no's.

All insulted.

Freddy happened a glance back Asidia's way and was immediately caught by the intensity of her stare.

It was hypnotic and he found himself apologizing for his 'fit'.

After a moment, Asidia's eyes softened and she accepted his apology.

" I take Daddy's work seriously...even if he doesn't..."

Freddy paused.

"What do you mean, 'even if he doesn't'?" Freddy questioned, steering Asidia toward the couch, and sitting down next to her.

" I just mean that I think I could figure out who the Springwood Slasher is...I think i've already figured out a little bit."

Freddy tensed, praying to god that Asidia was just trying to play grown up.

He had the unfortunate feeling she wasn't though.

"Like what?"

Asidia puffed out her chest proudly.

"I think I've figured out his mind set."

"What might that be?" Freddy probed, wondering what little Asidia had stumbled onto...and how much was factual...How much could expose him...

Asidia sighed thoughtfully.

"Well for starters, I think he's someone that's smart enough to lead the department on, but not in physical apperance. He's not your average killer either. The victims seem to go with him willingly enough, so someone in our community could very well be the..."

"You say _he_ like you positively know for sure...it could be a woman too. Killers aren't sexist."

Asidia giggled taking in the look on Mr. Krueger's face.

"Well, that is where your wrong, I say _he_ because he prefers girl victims more so than boys...considering some of the most disgusting things are done to the girls...the guys are just ripped to shreds beyond recognition, or they disappear without a trace...I think he burns the bodies personally."

Freddy was mentally kicking himself for getting emersed in this conversation...It just wouldn't be healthy to hear someone tell him his own traits...Damn news...Damn police...Damn Asidia for knowing to much...Damn it all.

The factory...aw shit.

"How do you know _he_ burns them?" Freddy asked curiously, wondering how Asidia was so smart to have a sister like Cherry, a mom like Sandy, and Jerome as her father...perphaps it was a mix up at the hospital...She was to smart to be theirs...

Asidia giggled again.

"It seems a easy way to get rid of the bodies without a trace left of them, where would you burn it at though?...I'll figure it out."

Freddy cringed, doubled over in actual pain.

How did Asidia guess all this?

Freddy was angry all of a sudden.

How dare this insolent little brat expose him with her little Nancy Drew style quirkiness...

Mr. Krueger stood up huffily.

Asidia wondered in her mind why.

"Mr. Krueger, if I weren't sure, I'd say your holding back something..."

Mr. Krueger whirled around, ice blue eyes locked on Asidia's emerald green ones, his hands gripping her arms dangerously tight. They would bruise.

"Listen to me you little bitch, I'm not hiding a damn thing, and you should watch out for yourself because little girls who learn or guess to much end up getting hurt...or worse, burned."

His calm blue eyes a contrast to his livid features.

Asidia trembled and then stiffened

"What are you talking about?"

"You damn well know what i'm talking about." He replyed curtly.

Asidia sank back to the couch.

"What?! I don't understand...I just meant you weren't going to give me ideas on where someone would burn a body...I never implied that you...yourself were the..."

Asidia stood up again and stomped over to her friend's father.

"Was that a threat?" Asidia demanded, stalking over to Mr. Krueger, angrily standing her ground.

Mr. Krueger eyed the basement door a moment longer before tearing his eyes away from his safe haven.

Asidia was staring him down.

"No. It was a promise." Freddy said coldly.

It sounded metallic as it reverberated around Asidia's mind.

Was he The Springwood Slasher?

Freddy took the advantage of her stupor to retreat to the basement.

Once the door was closed, he began breathing easier again.

"Quite the little detective, eh?" He asked the glove on the shelf across the room.

He closed the gap between him and his prized possesion, apart from Katherine.

"We'll fix that won't we?" Freddy asked the bladed glove softly.

Outside the door he could hear the audible pitter-patter of Asidia running to join Katherine, who was wailing for her at the back door.

He chuckled darkly to himself.

Maybe he and Asidia could play a little game before he...

He refused to think of it.

The thought would leave him unnaturally giddy for the next three days.

He wouldn't wait that long of course, but still, he refused the pleasure of thinking about poor little Asidia's demise.


	5. Dirty Little Secret

Song: Dirty Little Secret

By: The All-american rejects

(I OWN NOTHING!)

Let me know that I've done wrong,

When I've know this all along,

I go around a time or two,

Just to waste my time with you,

Tell me all that you've thrown away,

Find out games you don't wanna play,

You are the only one that needs to know,

I'll keep you my dirty little secret,

(Dirty little secret)

Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret,

(Just another regret, Hope that you can keep it)

My dirty little secret,

Who has to know?

When we live such fragile lives,

It's the best way we survive,

I go around a time or two,

Just to waste my time with you,

I'll keep you my dirty little secret,

(Dirty little secret)

Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret,

(Just another regret, Hope that you can keep it)

My dirty little secret,

Who has to know?

The way she feels inside,-(Inside)

Those thoughts I can't deny,-(Deny)

These sleeping thoughts won't lie,-(Lie)

And all I've tried to hide,

I't eating me alive,

Trace this life out,

I'll keep you my dirty little secret,

(Dirty little secret)

Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret,

(Just another regret)

I'll keep you my dirty little secret,

(Dirty little secret)

Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret,

(Just another regret, Hope that you can keep it)

My dirty little secret,

Dirty little secret,

Dirty little secret,

Who has to know?

Who has to know?

(This song foreshadows events in the near future for Asidia...)


	6. The plan is made!

Asidia sat up.

Quietly standing and surveying the room she had an idea....

Kathryn was asleep, snoring softly on the matress in front of Asidia.

Her mother had allowed her to stay the night after she apologized to Mr. Krueger twice.

Asida crept to the door.

It squeaked as she opened it.

She checked the hall...The coast was clear.

Asida crawled down the hallway stopping at the head of the stairs.

Dare she go through with this?


	7. Enter if you dare

She exhaled heavily feeling light headed at the notion that had popped into her mind at the last minute.

It would either confirm her suspisions, or be the death of her; literally!

Asidia eased down the steps.

On the last one, the loudest creak ever to have come from a wooden step reverberated around the house.

She paused on the stairs, then scampered over to the basement door.

The latch was undone, making gaining entry easy on her.

The door swung open revealig a dark basement.

Asidia paused there in the doorway saying a silent prayer...May her father catch him before it was to late....

Looking deep in the shadows she could make out another door a few feet from more stairs.

She excitedly jumped them all only regretting the sound it made...

Looking at her feet she had a sickening realization.

There was light coming from under the crack of the door.

Asidia turned around to run back upstairs, but didn't get very far when she heard Mr. Krueger say:

"Asidia...Open the door."

With numb fingers and a sick heart, the young girl obeyed.


	8. Full effect

Asida opened the door fearfully not having a full idea on what was on the other side.

The first thing she saw was Mr. Krueger sitting in a chair that was leaned back, propping his feet up on the other end of a desk with an almost

spent cigerette dangling between his lips.

The bitter burned smell was to much for her nostrils not to mention the smell of...

Asidia backed up against a cabinet.

"Mr. Krueger?"

The new smell was invading her senses making her light-headed beyond belief.

Freddy glanced over at the small girl out lined in the light from a desk lamp to his right.

If he'd been feeling especially wicked, he may have cut the light off, plungeing the two of them into total darkness to let the suspense build...

He just wanted to cut to the chase tonight.

Asidia stood against the cabinet he put the...

Freddy smiled cruely.

"Open the cabinet." He commanded.

Asidia stood frozen in place.

"Did you hear me?" Freddy asked sweetly.

The contrast to his voice and the room would have been funny in other circumstances, but right now....

"Did you?"

Asidia nodded.

"DID YOU?!"

"Yes!" She gasped out of fear.

Mr. Krueger leaned back again.

"Then do it."

Asidia was afraid to turn her back on him, but it wouldn't be good if he were to get angry....

She opened the cabinet slowly.

Freddy sat up a little.

He loved opening that thing.

Asidia screamed.

Assorted organs were floating in jars of god-only-knew-what.

Freddy smiled again.

She'd almost gotten the full affect...

One more thing to show her though....


	9. Asidia bit me!

Freddy grinned again.

"You want to see something else Asidia?"

Asidia didn't hear; She was looking at the labels on the numorous jars.

Susan Marveck's liver?! Jackson Flabner's kidneys?! Katie Ranson's lung?!

Asidia realized with horror (and nausea) that Mr. Krueger was a mad man...a lunatic.

Her young eyes glowed with an understanding of someone far older than herself as she scanned the shelf.

Her eyes widened and she screamed involuntarily once more.

In her hands, she held a jar with a label that read: Cherry Harrow's heart.

"W-w-why?! What'd she do to you?! When did you do this?!"

Freddy sighed.

"Wasn't it already mine?!"

He chuckled answering none of the other questions.

Asidia trembled...His chuckle actually sounded hallow.

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" Asidia screamed, hoping to wake-up Kathrine.

"It's sound-proof." Freddy yelled, looking at the little girl in front of him.

The house was still.

"See?" Freddy whispered, a half crazed smile on his face.

"Point proven."

He froze.

"What?!" Asidia asked looking at the ceiling.

Was there a chance...?

"SHHHHH!"

There was a scampering above them.

"KATHRINE!" Asidia yelled.

So, they'd woke her up after all.

She smiled in relief.

The footsteps were on the stairs now...Approaching the basement...

Kathrine knocked on the door and sleepily called in:

"Daddy? Where's Asidia? Why are still up?"

Asidia giggled as she watched Freddy silently panic.

"Asidia went back home for a minute Kat."

Freddy bit his lip.

_Don't open the door Kathrine it's not locked._

Kathrine stood rooted to the spot.

Something didn't feel right.

"KATHRINE!!!"

Was that Asidia?

"Daddy..."

"It was nothing Kat. Go to bed."

Freddy clamped his hand over Asidia's mouth.

Another stunt like that and he was finished...

"What are you doing in there?"

Kathrine's voice was muffled by the door.

"Um, just...stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

Freddy sighed.

"Stuff to make you ask questions! Now, GO. TO. BED. NOW."

Kathrine had just gotten to the stairs when she heard:

"OUCH! YOU BIT ME!"

She smirked.

Maybe it was a puppy he was hiding....maybe...

_____In the Basement_____

Asidia bit him.


	10. The beginning of round 1

Freddy inspected his fingers.

Asidia bit him. Hard.

"When did you do this to Cherry?!" Asidia demanded, staring down at the jar.

Freddy grinned.

"A few hours after I sent you girls to bed actually!

I found Cherry out with Roger Jennings and told her your parents were worried and had called asking if i'd seen her.

I told her I offered to look for her..."

Freddy finished the flash back...In a nutshell.

He couldn't help but add in gory details.

"She got into the truck like I requested. We talked for a long time before she realized I wasn't taking her home...

You should have heard her scream Asidia...

My ear drums just about busted.

I managed to get to the plant and drag her inside before anyone investigated..."

His blue eyes were hazy looking in the poor light of the lamp.

The shadows that played on his face made him that much more terrifying.

He smirked at the expression on Asidia's face before asking:

"Do you wanna know what happened next?" He sounded excited.

Asidia didn't want to know, and was suprised when she nodded her head 'yes'.

He sat back again trying to recall details...He was quiet for the longest time before he stood up and approached the little girl.

"She just stood there in the middle of the room trembling. I'll be quite honest and give her credit, she _did _act brave..."

Asidia backed up against the wall.

She didn't like the way Mr. Krueger was circling her.

It was unnerving and a predatory defense mechanism often exhibited in sharks generally.

Again he was speaking and grabbing something from a shelf above Asidia.

She couldn't tell what it was, but did see Mr. Krueger pat it.

He looked down at her.

"She was all talk, and no substance...I suppose a lot of people are like that when they have to go before god..."

Asidia realized with horror that the object in Mr. Krueger's grip, was now being slipped onto his right hand.

With a surge of courage and energy, Asidia pushed past Mr. Krueger into the illuminated side of the room.

Mr. Krueger smiled sinisterly again as he stepped into the light.

Asidia gasped.

It was a dark brown leather glove with blades on the fingertips...and Cherry's blood still stained them.

(Guys, is this a disappointing story so far? Unintresting in anyway?)-KD


End file.
